1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrooptic device having electronic parts mounted on an interface substrate, the electronic parts being provided so as to face the top surface or lower surface of an electrooptic panel, a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional electrooptic device such as a liquid-crystal display device comprises an electrooptic panel having an image display region including a plurality of pixels formed by a liquid crystal or the like, a driver circuit including a plurality of electronic parts required for driving the image display region, an interface substrate for connecting the electrooptic panel to an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone, a light source for applying light to a light guide plate, and the light guide plate for emitting the light applied from the light source to the image display region. A backlight functioning as the light source is mounted on the interface substrate and provided in a case in which the electrooptic device is housed. The backlight applies light onto the light guide plate housed in the case, and the light guide plate emits light to the image display region of the electrooptic panel. Hitherto, hard substrates such as glass substrates have been used, as the interface substrate. Recently, however, flexible substrates that can be easily deformed and that have high versatility of design, such as FPCs (Flexible Printed Circuits), heat seals, and so forth, have been used.
The plurality of electronic parts forming the driver circuit includes a driver IC for supplying a driving voltage, a power-supply IC for supplying a voltage to the driver IC or the like, a control IC for controlling the driver IC and the power-supply IC. Of these electronic parts, the driver IC is mounted on the electrooptic panel and the other electronic parts (the power-supply IC, the control IC, and so forth) are mounted on the interface substrate. The other electronic parts are mounted near the light source mounted on the interface substrate.
However, the part on which the light source of the interface substrate is to be mounted is a limited space formed by the case and the light guide plate. Therefore, it is difficult to mount the above-described and the other electronic parts on this space. Conventionally, therefore, other electronic parts are mounted on a part of the interface substrate, where the part extends outside the electrooptic device. Therefore, the electrooptic device cannot be downsized. In the past, therefore, a technique for mounting the electronic parts such as the power IC and the control IC on the driver IC was proposed, where the driver IC is directly mounted on an overhanging part provided on the electrooptic panel including a pair of substrates that are opposed to each other.
According to this technique, a control-circuit substrate with the power-supply IC, the control IC, and so forth, that are mounted thereon is placed on the driver IC. Further, the control-circuit substrate and the driver IC are electrically connected to each other. However, according to the above-described known technique, the control-circuit substrate needs to be manufactured for each electrooptic panel with a different number of pixels or driver ICs mounted on overhanging parts at different positions. As a result, the number of procedures and the cost for manufacturing the electrooptic device increase. Further, the control-circuit substrate and the driver IC, or the electrooptic panel are connected by a number of wirings. In particular, where a plurality of the driver ICs are provided and electrically connected to the control-circuit substrate at one position, the area of the overhanging part with the driver ICs mounted thereon may increase, allowing for spaces among the wiring. As a result, the area of the control-circuit substrate may increase. Since the dimensions of the electrooptic device may increase, it may be difficult to downsize the entire electrooptic device. Further, since the control-circuit substrate is electrically connected only to the driver ICs, electronic parts other than those forming the driver circuit cannot be mounted on the control-circuit substrate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrooptic device that can be downsized and manufactured by reduced procedures and cost, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.